lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Skin (musician)
Brixton, London, England | Instrument = Vocals | Genre = Indie, Rock | Occupation = Singer | Years_active = 1995 - Present | Label = One Little Indian, Virgin, EMI, V2 | Associated_acts = Skunk Anansie | URL = SkinMusic.net | Notable_instruments = }} Deborah Anne Dyer (aka "Skin") (born 3 August 1967, Brixton, London) is the former lead vocalist of English band Skunk Anansie. She is now a solo artist and has released two albums (Fleshwounds in 2003 and Fake Chemical State in 2006). Skunk Anansie See main article Skunk Anansie Skin's career in music began in Skunk Anansie who were a band often grouped as part of the britrock movement in the UK. They were noted for being a multi-racial band, and having Skin, a black, skinhead, female as their lead singer. Joining Skin in the line up for the band were Ace on guitar, Cass on bass guitar, and Mark on drums. After forming in 1994, the band released three albums. Paranoid & Sunburnt, Stoosh and Post Orgasmic Chill sold over 4 million copies worldwide. They are best known for their single "Weak", but have had a series of other hits including "Charity", "Hedonism" and "Charlie Big Potato". In 2001 the band decided to split. Ace released a solo album entitled Still Hungry, Mark became a replacement drummer for the band Feeder and Skin went on to pursue a solo career. Solo career After Skunk Anansie split, Skin released her debut solo album Fleshwounds. The album was toned down from her Skunk Anansie days and seemingly Skunk Anansie fans never took to it. The album was not a massive success in the UK but three singles were released from it; "Trashed", "Faithfulness" and "Lost" (a double A-Side with "Getting Away With It"). Elsewhere in Europe, the album's success was greater. For example, in Italy it peaked at #6 in the album chart. In Germany, it peaked at #18. After releasing Fleshwounds, Skin went on to perform various solo gigs around Europe. She was also support for the European leg of Robbie Williams' and Placebo's world tours. After touring, she began to record her second album, Fake Chemical State which was released on 20 March, 2006, preceded by a new single Just Let the Sun two weeks earlier. But the first single issued from this album was Alone in My Room, a download only track released on 7 November, 2005. 'Alone In My Room' was also the name given to Skin's first UK solo tour in two years, which commenced in Berlin in November, 2005. Skin's next solo outing was a small promotional 'Fake Chemical State' tour. It kicked off in Glasgow on 17 March, 2006. She then went onto perform many large festivals around Europe including Rock Werchter in Belgium and the Southside/Hurricane festivals in Germany. She performed on the main stage at most of these festivals, too. Discography For Skin's full discography, including tracklistings, see Skin discography. For Skunk Anansie's full discography see Skunk Anansie discography. Albums With Skunk Anansie *"Paranoid & Sunburnt" as part of Skunk Anansie - UK Chart #8 *"Stoosh" as part of Skunk Anansie - UK Chart #9 *"Post Orgasmic Chill as part of Skunk Anansie - UK Chart #16 *"Paranoid & Sunburnt" 2005 Re-release with DVD as part of Skunk Anansie *"Stoosh" 2005 Re-release with DVD as part of Skunk Anansie Skunk Anansie's Albums As a Solo Artist *"Fleshwounds" (Initial release) - UK Chart #43 *"Fleshwounds" (Re-release) *"Fake Chemical State" Skin's Solo Albums Singles With Skunk Anansie *Little Baby Swastikkka (1995) (Limited to 2000 copies released) *Selling Jesus (March 1995) - UK Chart #46 *I Can Dream( July 1995) - UK Chart #41 *Charity (September 1995) - UK Chart #40 *Weak (January 1996) - UK Chart #20 *Charity re-release (April 1996) - UK Chart #20 *All I Want (September 1996) - UK Chart #14 *Twisted (Everyday Hurts) (November 1996) - UK Chart #26 *Hedonism (Just Because You Feel Good) (February 1997) - UK Chart #14 *Brazen (Weep) (June 1997) - UK Chart #11 *Charlie Big Potato (March 1999) - UK Chart #17 *Secretly (May 1999) - UK Chart #16 *Lately (August 1999) - UK Chart #33 *You'll Follow Me Down (October 1999) - Ineligible to chart As a solo artist *Trashed (June 2003) - UK Chart #30 *Faithfulness (September 2003) - UK Chart #64 *Lost & Getting Away With It - Double A-Side (2003) *Alone In My Room (November 2005 - Download only) *Just Let The Sun (March 2006) UK Indie Chart #27 *Purple (Limited release in The Netherlands and download) *Nothing But - Promotional release in Italy only Skin's Solo Singles Appearances *Vocals on "Carmen Queasy" from Maxim's (of The Prodigy) 2000 solo album, "Hell's Kitchen" - UK Chart #33 *Vocals on "Licking Cream" from Sevendust's second album, "Home" *Vocals on "you can't find peace", by Pale3, which was made for the Tom Tykwer film "Der Kriger und die Kaiserin" (the Princess and the Warrior) *Vocals on "Good Times", by Ed Case. *Contributes vocals to "Still Standing" from "Unity – The Official Athens 2004 Olympic Games Album" *Performs on "Kill Everything" from L'Empire des Loups OST. *Contributes vocals to "La Canzone Che Scrivo Per Te" on the album Che Cosa Vedi by Marlene Kuntz. *Contributes vocals on "Stagioni D'Amore" (Seasons of Love) from the sound track to the Italian film "Rent". *Vocals on "Meat" from Tony Iommi's album "Iommi". *Vocals on "Comfort of Strangers" on the OST to Time Code *Contributes to charity single "It's Only Rock and Roll" External links *Official Skin Website *Skin at V2 MUSIC UK - Her record label * Category:1967 births Category:Alumni of the University of Teesside Category:Bisexual musicians Category:English female singers Category:English musicians Category:Living people